RomANTics & Rockers
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When the ANTs win backstage passes to an Austin Moon concert new friends are made and new opportunities arise. (FOLIVE, AUSLLY, & TREZ)
1. Won it On the Radio

**A/N: Here I go with my first attempt at a crossover story. This will not be tied to any of my previous stories. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 1: Won it On the Radio**

It was late one evening at Z-Tech and Chyna and Olive were hanging out in their room. Olive was curled up in bed, under her memory quilt, reading a book, but Chyna was practically glued to her radio. She had it tuned to the local Pop Music station there in Palo Alto and was listening carefully. Chyna had kept the volume at a decent level, so as not to disturb Olive, but Olive still had to stop reading when she saw Chyna practically hugging the radio.

"What are you doing?" Olive asked when she looked up from her book.

"Listening for the cue to call in! They are going to be giving away backstage passes to the Austin Moon concert!" Chyna replied excitedly.

"Are you serious!?" Olive asked as she stood up so fast that her book fell to the floor.

"Very serious! I'm so going to win those tickets. I have a huge crush on Austin Moon!"

"Yeah, him and about a hundred other guys," Olive said under her breath.

"What?" Chyna asked.

"Nothing! So, when you win, you're going to take me with you right?" Olive asked with a grin.

"Of course I will! They're giving away four tickets. So I will be bringing you, Fletcher, and Angus," Chyna replied as she went back to hugging the radio.

"If Fletcher goes then Kennedy is going to want to come too," Olive pointed out.

"Well that's too bad. We'll just tell her that Austin said he wouldn't vote for her in 2032. That should change her mind," Chyna replied with a laugh.

Olive just laughed and rolled her eyes as she sat back down to read. Chyna, on the other hand, didn't notice as she was too focused on the radio again. She sat there and listened for another 15 minutes before "Heard it On the Radio" by Austin Moon started to play.

"That's the cue!" Chyna yelled out so loudly that Olive jumped in surprise and dropped her book.

Chyna frantically reached for her phone, which was on her night stand, and became tangled in her bed sheets. She ended up falling out of bed and landing on the floor, but she didn't care, because she was already dialing the station. The phone rang and rang, and Chyna began to worry that she wasn't going to get through, when suddenly someone picked up.

"Hello there! You are the 100th caller! What's your name?" the DJ said into the phone.

Chyna squealed into the phone so loudly that Olive had to cover her ears. Once Chyna regained her composure she answered the man.

"My name is Chyna Parks! Did I just win!?"

"Yes you did! You are our winner of four backstage passes to the Austin Moon concert!" the DJ answered in an overly chipper voice.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm going to meet Austin Moon!" Chyna replied as she felt like she was about to faint.

"Well believe it sister! Now stay on the line and we will get your information shortly!" the DJ then said as Chyna was put on hold.

Chyna then stood on top of her bed and began jumping up and down in celebration.

"I just won tickets! I'm going to the concert! I'm gonna meet Austin Moon!" Chyna sung as she jumped up and down.

"Whoa Chyna! No jumping on the bed!" Olive said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do. Who do you think you are, Dorian Bannister?" Chyna asked and then stuck out her tongue.

Olive was about to retort, but there was suddenly a pounding on their bedroom door. Chyna stopped jumping and climbed off of the bed so that she could answer the door. When she opened it she found a furious looking Lexi staring at her.

"I cannot believe that you just won backstage passes to the Austin Moon concert and not me!" Lexi yelled.

"How did you know already?" Olive asked in confusion.

"I was listening to the radio for the cue to call in! Then I heard Chyna's voice over the radio and couldn't believe my ears!" Lexi replied.

"Sorry Lexi. I was just faster at calling I guess," Chyna said, while trying to hold in her excitement for Lexi's sake.

"Well you're going to take me with you right!?" Lexi asked.

"Um, no. I'm going to take Olive, Fletcher, and Angus," Chyna replied with a laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me! Just when I thought you and I were finally becoming friends!" Lexi said in a huff.

"We were?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember yesterday, when I said your outfit was less hideous than usual? That was supposed to be a compliment."

"Oh, how silly of me for not noticing," Chyna replied sarcastically.

"Well then it's settled. You will take me instead of Angus," Lexi then said as if they had agreed on something.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but Angus is my friend."

"Well then I demand that you take me, or I'll…I'll…tell everyone that I saw you wearing white after Labor Day!" Lexi said smugly.

"Oh no, what will I ever do?" Chyna asked in mock worry.

"So you'll take me?" Lexi asked.

"Nope."

"What!? Look here…," Lexi started to say, but then Olive reached over and closed the door in her face. "Not cool Odetta!" Lexi then added through the door.

Olive and Chyna then burst into laughter as they heard Lexi storming away from their door in a huff. The two of them just roared with laughter for a good minute before calming down. Chyna then spent the next few minutes giving her information to the radio station and finding out where she had to go to pick up her tickets.

Meanwhile Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish were all checking into their hotel in Palo Alto, CA. It had been a long flight and they were all ready for a good night's sleep. Austin was at the desk paying for the rooms while Dez was talking with Ally and Trish.

"You know all these big trees around here have given me an idea for a new movie. It's going to be about a giant killer bear that rampages through the woods, attacking unsuspecting campers. I'm going to call it 'Paws! Dun dun dun!'" Dez said dramatically.

"Really!? You're going to call it that!?" Trish asked in annoyance. "How original of you."

"Just for that you won't be in my movie," Dez replied, sounding hurt.

"Whatever, I just want to get some sleep," Trish then said.

"What about me Dez? Now that I'm over my stage fright can I be in your movie?" Ally asked.

"Sure! You can be the female lead."

"Oh good, because if you didn't put me in the movie it would have been unBEARable," Ally said with a laugh, while everyone else just groaned. "What? I thought you guys liked my bear jokes."

Austin finished paying for the rooms and walked over to grab his luggage. He looked worn out as he was finishing up a long tour of the United States and was ready to be done.

"Thanks for coming with me for my last show of the tour guys. It means a lot," Austin said.

"You're welcome Austin. We're all really proud of you for your first tour around the country," Ally said as she hugged him.

"Well it should be a good show tomorrow. Plus you guys will get to meet some of my fans backstage after the show at the meet and greet. I know a lot of fans have wanted to meet you Ally," Austin said with a smile.

"Me, really?" Ally asked in surprise.

"Of course! They want to meet the person who wrote all my amazing songs. Plus your career is starting to take off as well."

"I know, but this is supposed to be about you Austin," Ally replied.

"Without you I wouldn't be doing this concert Ally. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me," Austin then told her.

"Aww, thank you Austin," Ally responded and then hugged him tightly.

Dez and Trish then exchanged knowing looks and smiles as they could both tell that the two of them still had strong feelings for each other. After a few seconds, Dez and Trish both realized they were smiling awkwardly at each other, so they looked away quickly.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to my room. You know I get cranky when I don't get my sleep. I gotta be at my best for my fans tomorrow," Austin said as he grabbed his bags and headed for the elevator.

"Here Dez, will you take my bags up to my room? I need to go freshen up," Trish said as she handed him two bags.

"Sure," Dez said and then started to sag under the weight of Trish's bags. "What do you have in here, a body?"

"It's going to be your body if you don't stop complaining," Trish replied in annoyance.

Dez decided it was better to remain quiet as he headed for the elevator awkwardly under the weight of the bags.


	2. Meet and Greet

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Meet and Greet**

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus all stood in line outside the arena, waiting to go inside for the concert. Chyna could barely contain her excitement and was practically bouncing up and down. She kept looking at her V.I.P. Pass that she wore on a lanyard around her neck. Olive, Fletcher, and Angus had passes as well, but they weren't constantly staring at theirs as if they would disappear without attention.

"This is so cool!" Chyna said for probably the hundredth time.

"I know it is, but you have to calm down Chyna before you pass out," Olive said as she patted Chyna on the arm.

"Sorry, I've just never had backstage passes to a concert before."

"No, but you did get to tour with Trifecta and that's a lot cooler," Angus pointed out.

"That's true, but this is Austin Moon!" Chyna replied.

"Interesting factoid about Austin Moon…," Olive started to say, but she was cut off by a beach ball hitting her in the head. "Fletcher!" Olive then yelled.

"What? Angus threw it!" Fletcher replied with his hands in the air in mock innocence.

"No I didn't! I would never throw anything at my boo, except maybe some kisses," Angus said with a grin.

"And then I would throw you…off a bridge!" Olive answered back.

"Could we all just get along? Please!" Chyna pleaded.

"Sorry Chyna, I'll behave," Olive replied with a laugh.

"So Fletcher, are you sad that Kennedy couldn't come?" Angus asked.

"No! I keep trying to break up with her, but she twists everything I say all around!" Fletcher complained.

"That's just sad. You finally get a girlfriend and you're still miserable!" Angus said, but he seemed quite amused about it.

"Well it's all your fault Angus. I never should have taken your advice!"

"Hey! I got you a girlfriend. It's not my fault that you know nothing about dating," Angus said defensively.

"You should have taken advice from me instead Fletcher. I've read quite a few books on dating and have them all memorized. My date with Dixon went perfectly," Olive said proudly.

"I don't want to hear about your date with Dixon. I bet you bored him with interesting factoids the whole time," Fletcher replied, earning him a scowl from Olive.

Thankfully the line began to move otherwise Olive might have killed Fletcher right there in front of everyone. As they made their way inside and found their seats the feeling of anticipation was starting to make them all just as giddy as Chyna was. Kira Starr was the opening act and all four of them found her performance to be amazing. As the concert carried on Fletcher started batting the beach ball around again, much to the annoyance of Olive. However, at one point the ball was batted too far away from Fletcher and it was carried off by the crowd to the other side of the arena.

"Oh man! Well there goes my beach ball!" Fletcher complained.

"Oh darn. Well I guess it's lost," Olive replied in mock sorrow.

Kira performed a short, thirty minute, set and then it was finally time for Austin to make his way to the stage. The crowd was already chanting his name and standing on their feet. Soon the lights went out and the emcee announced Austin's name.

"Please welcome to the stage, Starr Records recording artist, Austin Moon!" the emcee said and the crowd came unglued.

Austin opened his set with "Double Take" and had the entire crowd dancing and singing along with him. Even Olive was singing along and Fletcher was so caught up in the moment that he didn't care how she sounded.

"Dance with me," Olive said suddenly.

"Okay!" Angus replied and pushed Fletcher aside.

"I was talking to Fletcher!" Olive said dangerously and Angus backed away.

Fletcher was caught off guard by Olive's request, but he decided to go along with it. He began doing a dance that looked like a strange version of the twist and Olive just laughed.

"No, dance like this," Olive said and then started doing her famous Olive Doyle dance.

Fletcher began to laugh as he joined in and began doing her dance as well. He didn't care that he looked silly, because, to his surprise, he found he was enjoying the moment. When Olive saw his version of her dance she smiled at him and Fletcher felt his stomach flutter slightly. He just figured he was hungry and thought nothing of it, but he also couldn't help but notice that Olive was being strangely nice to him. The song then changed to "Illusion" and Olive started busting out the sprinkler dance.

"Whoa! Let's not get crazy now," Fletcher joked.

"What the heck. I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight," Olive replied.

Fletcher just laughed and started doing the "Running Man" dance, not caring that he wasn't even moving to the beat. He then glanced over and saw that Chyna and Angus were laughing uncontrollably at him and Olive, but he didn't care about that either. He was having a real moment with Olive and that was something that had not happened in a while. As the concert went on the two of them danced together and laughed, but Fletcher started to notice that Angus was getting annoyed by it. Angus kept looking at the two of them with a look of sadness, so Fletcher decided to stop.

"What's wrong?" Olive asked when she noticed Fletcher had stopped dancing.

"Nothing, I'm just taking a break that's all," Fletcher lied.

Fletcher didn't know why it bothered him. He knew that he and Olive were just friends, but a part of him wanted to continue dancing.

As the concert came to a close Olive found herself worn out and sweaty and also a little confused. She didn't know why Fletcher had stopped dancing with her and she also didn't know why it made her feel so disappointed. She still wasn't even sure what had possessed her to ask him to dance to begin with. She had been caught up in the concert when she saw him standing there and she had suddenly had the urge to dance with him. She finally decided that she had just missed spending time with him, as odd as that was, because he had been spending all his time with Kennedy as of late. Then, as if she wasn't confused enough, she found herself thinking about how much she disliked Kennedy, but she couldn't figure out why.

When the concert was over the four of them made their way to the backstage area, where they were escorted by security to the dressing room door and told to wait. As they stood outside Chyna was practically shaking with anticipation and the rest of them were very close to doing the same.

"Wait right here until it is time," the security guard told them.

As they stood there waiting they saw security staff and crew moving all around them. They began to feel a little nervous standing back there amongst all the activity. Finally, after about ten minutes, the door to the dressing room opened and a security guard glanced at them before motioning for them to come inside. As they stepped inside the dressing room their hearts began to beat faster in anticipation. Once they were inside they began to look around until they spotted Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish sitting on a couch smiling at them. Austin then stood up and extended a hand as he introduced himself.

"Hi there, welcome to our dressing room," Austin said as Chyna shook his hand. "Let me introduce my friends. This is Ally Dawson, my song writer," he added as Ally stood up.

"Hi, I'm Chyna Parks. It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you," Chyna said as she shook Ally's hand.

"Aww, thanks! The pleasure is all mine," Ally replied with a smile before she continued on to greet everyone else.

"And this is my manager Trish De la Rosa," Austin said next as Trish stepped forward.

"Good to meet you too," Chyna then said.

"And this is my video director Dez," Austin finished as Dez walked over.

"It's nice to meet you Dez. What is your last name?" Chyna asked.

"Oh I don't have one," Dez answered with a smile.

"You…don't have one?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"Nah, I never saw the need for one," Dez replied and Chyna wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Well, okay. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Olive Doyle," Chyna said as she pointed to Olive.

Everyone greeted Olive with a smile as she shook their hands nervously.

"And next we have Fletcher Quimby," Chyna continued.

Fletcher shook their hands and inwardly wished that his palms weren't so sweaty.

"And finally we have Angus Chestnut," Chyna concluded.

Instead of shaking hands, Angus went down the line giving out high fives, which Dez loved.

"So how did you enjoy the concert?" Austin asked once the introductions were over.

"We loved it!" Chyna exclaimed. "I know all your songs by heart. My favorite is 'Heard it On the Radio'" Chyna added and then started to sing the song.

"Chyna, I don't think he wants to hear you sing," Olive said before Chyna could get very far into the song.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead Chyna," Austin replied with a smile.

Chyna then started singing "Heard it On the Radio" and performed it beautifully. She knew every word and every note and hit them perfectly. As she sang Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish stood and watched with looks of wonder on their faces. They knew that they were witnessing something special. Once Chyna finished the four of them began to applaud.

"That was amazing," Austin said.

"Yeah, it was. You're really good," Ally added.

"Thank you! Do you really think so?" Chyna asked excitedly.

"Definitely! You have a real talent there," Austin answered.

"Well we all have talents. The four of us are part of what's known as the A.N.T. Program," Chyna then said.

"A.N.T. Program? What's that?" Dez asked curiously.

"It stands for Advanced Natural Talents. It's a group for prodigies. I'm a music prodigy, Fletcher is an art prodigy, Angus is a computer prodigy, and Olive has an eidetic memory, which means she remembers everything!" Chyna told them.

"Everything!?" Dez asked in amazement.

"Yep! I even remember the day I was born," Olive answered proudly.

"Yeah, she's a real fount of useless information. Don't get her started," Fletcher said, earning yet another scowl from Olive.

"We even go to a boarding school for people in the A.N.T. Program right here in Palo Alto," Chyna then added.

"Whoa! That's really cool," Austin replied.

"That is cool. You know what? Forget the giant bear movie. I would love to do a documentary on this A.N.T. Program. I could call it, 'The ANT Farm'" Dez said dramatically.

"Actually that's exactly what they called the room we had for the A.N.T. Program at our old school," Chyna said with a laugh.

"Oh…well then I'll think of a better name," Dez said in disappointment.

"So you make movies? That's awesome!" Fletcher then said.

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing," Dez answered proudly.

"Can we be in the movie?" Angus asked.

"Of course! I want the movie to center around the four of you," Dez replied.

"Hold up! I thought Ally and I were going to be the focus of your movie?" Trish asked in annoyance.

"No, you weren't going to be in it, remember? You made fun of my last movie idea," Dez said, sounding a little hurt.

Chyna couldn't help but laugh at Dez and Trish and she found herself comparing them to Fletcher and Olive. The two of them seemed to tease each other just like Fletcher and Olive did.

"You guys are welcome to come and check out Z-Tech. I'm sure Mr. Grundy wouldn't mind," Chyna told them.

"Whoa! Z-Tech? Grundy? Do you mean Zoltan Grundy? I love his phones! I have one right here!" Austin said, holding up his phone.

"That's the one. So what do you say? Do you want to come and check out our school?" Chyna asked.

"We would love to," Austin replied.

Austin looked like a little kid on Christmas morning when he heard that he was going to get to see the Z-Tech school. He then turned to Dez and they did their fist bump/"What up!" combination in celebration. Austin was about to say something more when the door to the dressing room opened and a security guard stepped inside.

"We caught a young girl out here who claims she knows you Mr. Moon," the guard said.

"Really? Who is it?" Austin asked curiously.

The door was opened wider and there stood Lexi, flanked by two security guards.

"Austin! There you are! Don't you remember me?" Lexi asked excitedly.

"I have no idea who that is," Austin answered.

"What? We met at your last autograph signing! I'm Lexi Reed! You have to remember me, because no one forgets Lexi Reed!" Lexi then said.

"She goes to school with us," Chyna said in exasperation.

"So you don't know her Mr. Moon?" the guard asked.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, come with us young lady," the guard then said as he lifted Lexi over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! I have to see Austin Moon!" Lexi cried as he carried her away.

"I'm sorry about that," Chyna said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. We get gate crashers all the time," Austin replied with a laugh.


	3. The Life of an ANT

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 3: The Life of an ANT**

The next day Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish made their way to the Z-Tech school. When they arrived they were amazed by what they saw. For a few minutes they just stood in front of the school and stared. Austin and Dez were mesmerized by the portion of the building that periodically moved up and down.

"Coolest building ever!" Austin simply stated.

"I want to go to school here," Dez replied.

"I know! This is so much cooler than Marino High," Austin then said.

"Well are we going to just stand around or are we going to go inside?" Trish asked when the two of them continued to stare.

"Oh…right," Austin replied and then entered the building.

When they stepped inside they were greeted by Winter Maddox, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else than there at the moment.

"Welcome to the Z-Tech school. My name is Winter Maddox and unfortunately I've been selected to be your tour guide," Winter said in greeting.

"Cool! Well I'm Austin and this is Ally, Dez, and Trish," Austin said as he pointed to each of his friends.

"I don't really care. Just follow me," Winter replied impatiently.

They were all a little shocked by the less than warm reception, but they followed her anyway. As they walked through the lobby they noticed many high definition screens on the walls that were displaying images of various Z-Tech products as well as school announcements. Soon they arrived at a door that was flanked by a strange looking control panel.

"This is the Roomavator. Z-Tech is the only building in the world to have one of these," Winter told them in a bored sounding voice.

"What's a Roomavator?" Ally asked curiously.

"I think it's one of those robot vacuum cleaners. My Mom has one," Dez replied.

"No, that's a Roomba you dolt!" Winter then said and Trish couldn't help but laugh at someone else making fun of Dez.

"Oh, I knew that," Dez replied awkwardly.

"A Roomavator is an elevator that is also a room. As I'm sure you noticed when you arrived, part of this building does in fact move. That portion is the Roomavator. It moves up and down as well as rotating, giving the students access to numerous rooms throughout the building, while also giving them a lobby to fraternize in, much to my dismay," Winter said, although she mumbled the last part.

"Whoa! You should get one of these for Sonic Boom Ally," Dez said with a smile.

"Dez, Sonic Boom is only two stories tall and has only three rooms," Ally replied with a roll of her eyes.

"It still would be cool," Dez said under his breath.

They then entered the Roomavator and found Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus waiting for them. When they saw them they waved and smiled at them.

"You guys made it! Welcome to Z-Tech!" Chyna said excitedly.

"I already said that to them! You know what? You take over this tour Charlie. I'm getting a headache," Winter replied in frustration.

"Um, my name is Chyna."

"Whatever! I don't have time to learn all your names!" Winter yelled as she walked away.

"I apologize for her. She's supposed to be the head of acquisitions, but Mr. Grundy made her our Den Mother," Chyna said with a laugh.

"I can see why," Ally replied with a laugh.

"Here, let me give you a proper tour around the school," Chyna said as she led them over to the control panel for the Roomavator.

"Thanks! This place is awesome so far," Austin replied.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until you see the R & B Lab!" Fletcher told them excitedly.

"Fletcher! For the hundredth time, it's an R & D Lab!" Olive yelled. "Besides, we're not allowed in there!"

"Aw man! I was hoping it really was an R & B Lab," Austin replied in disappointment.

"Well this is even better than that! They have a barf gun in there!" Fletcher continued.

"A barf gun!?" Austin and Dez yelled at the same time.

"Yeah! You point it at someone, pull the trigger and they barf!"

"Hmm, hey Dez, wanna go to the R & D Lab with me?" Trish suddenly asked with a mischievous grin.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dez replied happily.

"Guys, we're not allowed in there. It's restricted," Chyna said with a laugh.

"Aw man!" Austin, Dez, and Trish all said at once.

Chyna then proceeded to take them on a tour of the rooms that they were allowed to go in. She showed them the music room first and both Austin and Ally hardly wanted to leave that room. When Chyna showed Ally the piano that opened up at the push of a button Ally nearly fainted.

"This place is amazing! Could you imagine writing songs in here Ally?" Austin asked.

"I know! I love it!" Ally replied with a huge smile.

"Can you play all these instruments Chyna?" Austin then asked.

"Yeah I can actually," Chyna answered proudly.

"Wow! You are really talented. Do you hope to make a career out of it someday?" Austin asked.

"I would love to have a singing career someday. You know I did tour with Trifecta for a few tour dates."

"Hey! I think I remember that!" Austin said in astonishment.

"Why didn't you continue touring with them?" Ally asked.

"I was too young at the time. I realized I just wasn't ready for that," Chyna replied, but Ally noticed she said it with a twinge of regret in her voice.

"Well it would be hard to just jump right into touring like that, but have you ever thought of getting a recording contract?" Ally then asked.

"I haven't really tried since then. I've been focused on school."

"I just had an idea! Maybe I could talk to Jimmy Starr and get you an audition!" Austin replied with a look of excitement.

"You would really do that for me?" Chyna asked.

"Of course! You are really talented and I think Jimmy would love you."

For the rest of the tour Chyna could barely contain her enthusiasm over the idea of getting a recording contract with Starr Records. She was so distracted that she decided to let Fletcher take over the tour, so he showed them the art room next as well as some of his paintings and sculptures. Dez was quite impressed at his work, but not as impressed as Fletcher was to learn that Dez sometimes painted in his sleep. After that Olive showed them the library, but no one really seemed that interested in staying there for very long. Angus was up next with his technology lab and Angus even showed off his hacking skills by hacking into Sonic Boom's security cameras. They watched for a while as Mr. Dawson attempted to scratch his back with a drumstick.

As the tour continued Kennedy approached the group and greeted them with her best politician smile.

"There you are Scott. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Kennedy asked.

"I thought his name was Fletcher," Ally said in a whisper.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Kennedy. Kennedy, this is Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De la Rosa, and Dez…just Dez," Fletcher replied.

"Austin Moon, just the man I wanted to see. I could use a celebrity supporter for my presidential campaign in 2032," Kennedy said as she shook hands with the group.

"Um, well that's a long ways off. I'm not even old enough to vote right now," Austin replied somewhat confusedly.

"Neither am I, but I believe it is never too early to start thinking about our country's future. I'm Kennedy Van Buren by the way and I will be your future president," Kennedy said with pride.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kennedy," Ally said with a smile. "How long have you and Fletcher been dating?" she then added.

"Scott and I have been dating for two weeks now," Kennedy answered.

"I'm so confused. Who is Scott?" Dez asked.

"I'm Scott," Fletcher replied in embarrassment. "She made me change my name because Fletcher is apparently a weak name."

When Fletcher said this Ally couldn't help but notice Olive give Kennedy an angry glare for just a moment. Ally thought to herself that she would have to ask Olive about that later in the day.

"Come Scott, we have a lunch date remember," Kennedy then said as she began to lead Fletcher towards the terrace.

"Bye guys," Fletcher said somewhat sadly as they walked away.

"Why doesn't he just break up with her if she's going to treat him like that?" Trish asked once they were gone.

"He's tried, but she just won't let him go. She says that would be quitting and she's not a quitter," Olive replied a little bitterly.

"Poor guy," Trish said.

Even though Fletcher had left the group Chyna continued the tour by showing them the bedrooms. Their first stop was Chyna and Olive's room and everyone was commenting on how cute Olive's collection of stuffed animals was, but Dez had noticed something entirely different.

"Whoa, does Kennedy know you have her boyfriend's picture all over your quilt?" Dez asked as he pointed at Olive's memory quilt.

"Oh that's just my memory quilt. It's a collection of all my happiest memories," Olive replied with a smile.

"You sure seem to have a lot of happy memories of Fletcher," Ally then said with a grin.

"Well yeah, we've been friends since elementary school," Olive replied as if there were nothing strange about the quilt.

Ally then exchanged glances with the rest of the group and she could tell they were all having the same thought as she was, as they were grinning too. However, Olive seemed completely oblivious to everyone else's reactions.

Next they paid a visit to Fletcher and Angus' room, even though Fletcher was not with them. Angus showed off his state of the art gaming computer, complete with a gaming chair that had built in speakers and cup holders. Austin and Dez were all ready to start playing games, but Ally and Trish put a stop to it.

"Let's go eat some lunch. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Ally said, hoping to draw Austin and Dez away from the video games.

"Okay, we can go to the cafeteria and then take our food out onto the terrace," Chyna replied as she led them back to the Roomavator.

When they arrived at the cafeteria they were quite impressed to see the different options to choose from. Austin, Dez, and Angus decided on pizza while the girls ordered some pasta and salads. Once they had their food they made their way out to the terrace where they saw Fletcher and Kennedy sitting at a table talking. As they sat down Ally couldn't help but notice Olive glancing over towards them from time to time with a look of annoyance.

"Is something wrong Olive?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Huh? No, nothing is wrong," she replied as she turned away from looking at Fletcher and Kennedy.

As they began eating Fletcher came over to join them with a look of frustration on his face.

"Where's Kennedy?" Chyna asked.

"She had some debate club meeting to go to. I tried to break up with her again, but she told me to suck it up and put some more effort into our relationship," Fletcher replied sourly.

"Bummer man," Dez said as he patted Fletcher on the back. "I think I have something that will take your mind off of her though."

"What is it?" Fletcher asked curiously.

"I've come up with a name for my documentary. I'm going to call it 'The Life of an ANT' and I want you to be my first subject. Would you be okay with me following you around with a camera for a while?" Dez asked.

"Sure! I've always wanted to be in a movie," Fletcher replied.

"Sweet! We'll get started right after lunch."


	4. Clueless Whisper

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 4: Clueless Whisper**

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish decided to stay in town for a few days while Dez filmed his movie, which was not a problem as Austin had finished his tour. Ally was a little worried about leaving her Dad by himself to watch Sonic Boom, but he assured her that everything would be fine. Dez wasted no time in getting started on his filming; he began following Fletcher around that same day.

"Okay Fletcher, just do everything you would normally do in your day. I'll just edit out any of the boring stuff," Dez said as he pointed the camera at Fletcher.

"Well you might end up having to edit everything out then, because my life isn't that interesting," Fletcher replied with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? Look where you are at! How could you have a boring life while going here?"

"You would be surprised. Lately all I've been doing is my usual art and trying to break up with Kennedy," Fletcher said in frustration.

"So how did you end up with her in the first place?" Dez asked.

"I was originally trying to make Chyna jealous by getting a girlfriend. You see, I have a crush on Chyna, but she only sees me as a friend. Angus told me that getting a girlfriend might make Chyna see me as boyfriend material, but it hasn't worked."

"Well at least not on Chyna," Dez muttered with a laugh.

"What did you say?" Fletcher asked.

"I didn't say anything," Dez replied innocently. "So what do you usually do when you get up in the morning?"

"Well I usually start the day by shaving my legs…"

"Say what now?" Dez asked in shock.

"My Dad told me that when I reach High School age I should start shaving," Fletcher explained.

"You shave your legs too? I've been shaving mine for years. Check it out!" Dez said as he lifted the leg of his plaid pants to show off his smooth calf.

"Nice! I'm glad I'm not the only one," Fletcher said with a laugh.

"That's right! We're totally smooth! Up top!" Dez said as he held up his hand for a high five, which Fletcher gladly gave him.

As they were high fiving Trish walked over to see what they were up to.

"So what are you two doofs up to?" Trish asked.

"Whoa, how did you know Olive's nickname for me?" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"I call everyone a doof," Trish replied with a laugh.

"Fletcher and I were just comparing our smooth shaved legs," Dez said proudly.

"Eww, I did not need to know that. I just thought I would come over here and tell you guys that I just got a job at the juice bar," Trish then said with a smile.

"You just got here and you already got a job?" Fletcher asked in surprise.

"I'm good at getting jobs, it's keeping them that I have trouble with. I figured if we're going to be here a few days then I might as well get a job for some spending money."

"Cool, when do you start Trish?" Dez asked.

"Oh I started about ten minutes ago. I'm already taking my first break. Need any help with your movie?" Trish asked.

"I'm not sure how you could help," Dez replied.

"She could pose for me and I could paint her picture," Fletcher suggested.

"Awesome! I get to sit there and do nothing and have my picture painted! Let's do it!" Trish answered with a smile.

Fletcher then led Dez and Trish to the art room where he set up a stool for Trish to sit on. He then set up his easel in front of her and began to gather his paints. It didn't take long for Fletcher to get started as he was quite good at getting the basic outline done in little time. As he began to work Dez stood there and filmed while asking questions.

"So how did you get into art in the first place?" Dez asked.

"When I was little my parents would take me to all sorts of art museums and exhibits. They started noticing that my drawings as a kid were a lot better than expected so they began enrolling me in art classes."

"That's cool. You're a really good painter. That painting is looking beautiful so far," Dez said as Fletcher continued to work.

"Thanks! It's not much more than an outline so far though."

"I know, but you can still see the beauty coming out of it," Dez said with a smile.

As they were talking Trish couldn't help but listen in and she felt a little conflicted as it almost seemed like Dez was calling her beautiful in a round-about kind of way. After contemplating the idea for a moment she decided that it was just in her head and thought nothing more about it. She knew that there was no way that Dez had feelings for her.

It didn't take long for the painting to start to come together and as Fletcher continued to work Dez continued to ask questions.

"So tell me about your friendship with Olive. Would you say that the two of you are close?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I want to capture not only your talent, but your personal side as well," Dez explained.

"Well me and Olive have an odd relationship. We tease each other all of the time, but we both really care about each other deep down. I would say she's one of my best friends," Fletcher said with a smile.

"Olive and I," Trish corrected.

"Olive and you what?" Fletcher asked.

"No, I was correcting your grammar," Trish then said.

"Not you too! Well at least you didn't scream at me," Fletcher replied with a laugh.

"Who would scream at someone over grammar?" Dez asked.

"Olive screamed at me about my grammar once, but we were trying to sabotage her relationship at the time, so she might have already been angry."

"Why were you trying to do that?" Trish asked incredulously.

"She was dating this psycho named Graham, but she wouldn't listen to us when we warned her about him. We were trying to break them up before Graham did something to hurt Olive," Fletcher explained.

"Aww, that's sweet of you. You really care about her don't you?" Dez asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I do. I would never want to see Olive get hurt," Fletcher replied.

Dez and Trish shared a quick smile with each other, when Fletcher wasn't looking, and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Do you ever paint pictures of any of your classmates?" Dez asked next.

"I used to paint pictures of Chyna all the time."

"Why did you stop?" Dez then asked.

"I…don't know. I guess I realized that I should be painting other things. Plus I know that Chyna will probably never see me as more than just a friend," Fletcher answered a little sadly.

"Well you know what they say. There are other fish in that big old sea. Hang in there buddy," Dez said with a wink.

"Well right now it's not the fish I have to worry about; it's the shark."

"What shark?" Dez asked in confusion.

"I think he means Kennedy," Trish answered.

"Ohhhhh, okay I got ya. Don't worry about her Fletcher. I have a plan," Dez said with a smile.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," Trish replied with a worried look.

"You just let your old pal Dez take care of this. I know how to get Kennedy to break up with you."

"You do?" Fletcher asked happily.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to pour on the charm and have her fall in love with me instead," Dez replied with a grin.

"Or you'll scare her so badly she'll leave the school…and possibly the country," Trish countered.

"Well either way, as long as she leaves me alone I'm cool with it," Fletcher said. "Thanks Dez."

"No problem man. I like helping people with their love lives. That's why they call me the 'Love Whisperer'" Dez said with a whisper at the end.

"They do?" Fletcher asked with a laugh.

"Yes they do."

"No, they don't," Trish replied in annoyance.

"Don't listen to her Fletcher. Once Kennedy gets a load of me that shark's head will spin so fast they'll have to call her a Sharknado," Dez said with a look of confidence.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Trish said, but Dez ignored her.

Fletcher continued to work on his painting as Dez left to get ready for his plan. He had no idea what Dez had in mind, but anything was worth a try at that point. It only took about thirty more minutes for Fletcher to finish and Trish was very pleased with the results.

"Wow, that's really good," Trish said when she saw the finished product.

"Thanks, you can have it if you want," Fletcher replied.

"Aww, thank you Fletcher," Trish said as she gave him a hug.

While Fletcher began to clean up Dez returned wearing a tuxedo, with his hair slicked back, and wearing strong smelling cologne. He had a smug smile on his face as he stood next to Trish and gave her a wink.

"Hey there pretty lady. Come here often?" Dez playfully asked Trish.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked with a look of impatience.

"I'm practicing my smooth moves. What do you think?"

"Well…I hate to admit it, but you do look nice, but if you hit on me again I will literally hit you."

"See Fletcher, it's working already," Dez said proudly.

All Fletcher could do was laugh and it was taking everything he had not to fall over with laughter. Once Fletcher regained some composure the three of them made their way back to the Roomavator. They didn't have to wait long for Kennedy to arrive and when she did Dez immediately launched into his plan. He sauntered over to her with what he believed to be an elegant walk, but she merely gave him a blank stare in return.

"Hey there Kennedy, you're looking nice today," Dez said as he produced a rose from what appeared to be thin air.

"Thank you…Dex was it?" Kennedy asked.

"It's Dez, and you don't have to thank me. The pleasure is all mine."

"Can I help you with something?" Kennedy asked impatiently.

"You could do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight, on the terrace, underneath the stars," Dez said with a wink.

"I have a boyfriend," Kennedy responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, but are you truly happy with him? I could give you so much more."

"Really? Like what?"

"He's just a child, but I am a man. I can make you so much happier," Dez replied smugly.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. Yesterday you were acting like a completely different person than you are today. As a future president I cannot be seen dating someone who has such poor character," Kennedy stated firmly.

Trish began to sense that things were falling apart, so she quickly leaned over and whispered something in Fletcher's ear. Fletcher then pretended to storm over to Kennedy in anger.

"Aha! What's this!? I find you cheating on me!?" Fletcher said with dramatic flair.

"Nice try Fletcher, but I know what is going on here," Kennedy said with a look of pity.

"Well then you know that I really want out of this relationship!" Fletcher replied.

"You haven't even really given it a chance! I will not accept your resignation until I feel you've put in the proper effort," Kennedy said and then walked away with a look of superiority.

"My resignation!? I don't even know what that means!" Fletcher yelled.

Kennedy simply ignored him as she headed to her room and Fletcher was left feeling completely lost. Dez looked crestfallen as he had truly believed that the plan would work. Even Trish seemed disappointed that things had not worked out.

"I'm sorry Fletcher. I tried," Dez said apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess I'm stuck in this relationship," Fletcher replied as he went to his room to sulk for a while.

When he left Dez hung his head in disappointment and Trish couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. She found herself gently rubbing Dez's back to try and console him and oddly enough she didn't feel disgusted with herself for doing so.

"Don't worry Dez, you did your best," she told him.

"Thanks Trish. I really wanted to help him out. I've taken a liking to that kid."

"Me too, besides we both know he should totally be with Olive," Trish said with a smile.

"Oh they are so right for each other," Dez said in relief as he was glad someone had finally voiced what he had been thinking all along.

"You know what; I think we've been going about this all wrong. Kennedy and Olive both seem strong willed and stubborn. If we got Olive to stand up to Kennedy then we would probably get some results," Trish then said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?"

"Just leave it to me and Ally. I think it's time we did a little meddling," Trish replied with a mischievous look.


	5. Heavy Meddle

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 5: Heavy Meddle**

The following morning Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish decided to grab some breakfast before heading over to Z-Tech. They found a Denny's near their hotel and went inside. Once they were seated and had put in their drink orders Trish decided to bring up Fletcher and Olive.

"So Dez and I had this idea...," Trish started to say, but Ally cut her off.

"Whoa, you and Dez came up with an idea together?" Ally asked with a laugh.

"I know, crazy right? Well anyway, we all know that Fletcher and Olive clearly belong together right?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ally said with a smile and Austin nodded in agreement.

"Well yesterday Dez tried to help him break up with Kennedy, but it didn't work, so we came up with a better idea. We need to get Olive to confront Kennedy, because Olive obviously doesn't like how Kennedy treats Fletcher," Trish continued.

"Yeah, but she hasn't said anything yet, so why would she start now?" Ally asked.

"I honestly don't think Olive even realizes she has feelings for Fletcher. We need to make her realize how she feels," Trish replied.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ally then asked.

"Dez is going to start filming Olive today, so he will ask her a bunch of questions to see how she feels and of course I'll be along to help so that he doesn't screw it up."

"Please, who here is the 'Love Whisperer'?" Dez asked.

"No one is you doof. Ally, you and Austin will talk to Chyna and ask if she will help. Plus she knows both Fletcher and Olive better than anyone, so she can give us good information," Trish continued.

"Sounds good," Ally said as she gave Trish the okay sign. "Speaking of Chyna, have you heard back from Jimmy?" Ally then asked Austin.

"He's supposed to call me this morning. He said he would get back to me, but he sounded pretty interested in Chyna," Austin replied happily.

As they continued talking the waiter took their orders and soon their food arrived. As they began eating, Dez told them the story of his attempt to get Kennedy to break up with Fletcher.

"I can't believe you brought your tux with you on this trip," Ally told Dez with a laugh.

"Hey, you never know when you're going to need a tux," Dez replied in all seriousness.

Ally had been in the middle of drinking her milkshake when he said this and she nearly choked from laughing.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asked worriedly as he patted her on the back.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile.

"Um, you have some milkshake on...on your lip there," Austin said awkwardly as he stared at her lip for a moment as if contemplating something.

There was an awkward pause where the two of them just looked at each other before Ally finally spoke.

"Could you pass me a napkin?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, here you go," Austin replied as he handed her one.

Dez and Trish shared another knowing glance as they fought not to burst out laughing at the situation. Soon the checks came and Austin paid for his and Ally's meals while Trish convinced Dez to pay for hers as well as his own. After paying they headed to the school, where Dez and Trish headed for Olive and Chyna's room while Austin and Ally went to meet Chyna in the music room.

Dez knocked on Olive's door and waited for a moment until he heard Olive tell him and Trish to come in.

"Make yourselves comfortable in still getting ready," Olive told them as they entered.

Olive had put on a nice flowery dress, in a pale blue, and had curled her hair lightly so that she would look nice on camera.

"You look nice," Trish said with a smile.

"Thank you. I have been told I have criminally high cheekbones," Olive replied proudly.

"You know who would probably like your cheekbones? Fle...," Dez started to say until Trish elbowed him.

"Try to be more subtle," Trish whispered.

"What?" Olive asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Dez replied.

"What Dez was trying to say was the camera will love your high cheekbones," Trish explained.

While Olive continued getting ready Dez began to examine her quilt more closely. He couldn't help but laugh at some of the panels and Olive heard him.

"Which panel were you laughing at?" Olive asked.

"This one where Fletcher is dressed like a ballerina," Dez replied with another laugh.

"Oh yeah, that was cute," Olive said with a fond smile.

"A lot of these seem to be embarrassing moments for Fletcher," Trish pointed out.

"Well he does tend to embarrass himself a lot."

Dez pulled his camera out and began to film the quilt before asking some questions.

"I bet Fletcher wasn't too happy about this quilt," Dez said.

"No he wasn't. He tried to take it from me to destroy it," Olive replied.

"You like teasing him don't you?" Trish asked.

"It's our thing. He teases me and I tease him. I do it because I know he can handle it without getting overly hurt. He knows I don't mean anything malicious by it. In fact, I tease him like I do because I love him, but don't repeat that to him!" Olive said sternly.

"You love him?" Dez asked with a wide grin.

"Not like that! I love him...as a friend," Olive replied and then turned back to her mirror to finish getting ready, but Trish couldn't help but notice that Olive had paused for a second when she had said that.

There was a momentary pause before Olive turned back around with a worried look.

"Were you filming that?" Olive asked nervously.

"Yes," Dez answered.

"Delete that please! I don't want Fletcher to hear what I said."

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"I would never hear the end of it if he found out. I would be so embarrassed," Olive replied awkwardly.

"Okay, don't worry about it," Dez said with a wink.

"So what do you think of that Kennedy girl?" Trish then asked.

"If I'm going to answer that you need to turn that camera off for a second," Olive said with a smirk.

"Okay, it's off," Dez said after hitting the stop button.

"She gets on my nerves so much. They way she walks around like she owns the place and the way she treats...people," Olive replied with an awkward pause at the end.

"Dez tried to help Fletcher break up with her yesterday, but it didn't work. She told Fletcher she wouldn't accept his resignation until he put more effort into their relationship," Trish told her.

"Are you serious!? She doesn't even care about him! He's just a pawn to her in some political game!" Olive said angrily.

"You should say something to her," Dez replied.

"I should!" Olive stated.

"Okay let's go find her," Trish said as she stood up.

"Oh...you meant now?" Olive asked nervously.

"Well yeah, don't you want to help Fletcher?" Trish asked.

"Of course, but...she wont listen to me. Plus Fletcher wouldn't want me fighting his battles for him," Olive answered softly.

"Olive we know you really care about him. If you can get Kennedy to break up with him he will be really grateful," Trish said with a smile.

"I can't get involved. Besides, this is Fletcher's own fault for trying to date someone just to make Chyna jealous," Olive said, but without much conviction.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Olive replied, but she didn't sound like she meant it. "Could we talk about something else?" she then asked.

"Sure, lets get some footage of your talent in action," Dez said, trying not to sound disappointed.

The three of them then spent the day filming Olive demonstrating her eidetic memory. She rattled off interesting factoid, one after another, and at first Dez found them fascinating; however, after awhile he started to see why Fletcher found them tiresome.

Meanwhile, Austin, Ally, and Chyna were hanging out in the music room. Ally and Chyna sat at the piano anxiously as Austin spoke with Jimmy Starr on the phone. After about a ten minute conversation Austin ended the call.

"Well, what did he say?" Chyna asked.

"He said you could audition over the internet this coming Friday!" Austin said excitedly.

"Are you serious!? This is amazing!" Chyna exclaimed as she jumped up and down in celebration.

"Congrats Chyna! I'm excited for you!" Ally said as she hugged Chyna.

"Thanks! This is so awesome. Ooh! I should write a new song for the audition!" Chyna said suddenly.

"Hey, maybe we could write the song together," Ally suggested.

"Really? I would love that!" Chyna answered.

Ally was about to speak again when they then heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door. The door to the music room then opened and Lexi stormed in.

"You have got to be kidding me...again!" Lexi yelled as she walked in.

"Hey aren't you the girl from the concert?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I'm Lexi Reed and I'm sure Mr. Starr would much rather have me than Chyna."

"Were you standing at the door listening in?" Ally asked.

"No Sally, I was just walking by and overheard you all talking," Lexi said innocently.

"It's Ally," Ally corrected her.

"Whatevs, I'm talking to Austin," Lexi said rudely.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Ally or I'll have to ask you to leave," Austin said seriously.

"Go ahead and ask her to leave. She's not getting any nicer," Chyna replied with a laugh.

"Stay out of this Chyna! I'm trying to get a record contract here!" Lexi responded.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Goodbye now," Austin said as he began ushering Lexi towards the door.

"Are you serious!? Well you know what; you're overrated anyway! You're no Justin Bieber!" Lexi yelled at Austin as he shooed her out the door and closed it.

"Did she really just say that?" Austin asked in amusement.

The three of them then had a good laugh for a few minutes over what had happened. Just when they thought the laughter was dying down it built back up again. Finally they regained their composure and stopped laughing.

"Thank you again guys, for everything," Chyna said.

"You're welcome and perhaps there's something you can help us with as well," Ally replied.

"What is it?" Chyna asked.

"Well it's about Fletcher and Olive," Austin said with a smile.

"Really? What about them?" Chyna asked curiously.

"Well we have noticed, since we got here, that Olive seems to have feelings for Fletcher," Ally stated bluntly.

"What? Olive have feelings for Fletcher? No, I don't think so," Chyna said with a laugh.

"Are you sure? She does have a quilt with Fletcher's picture all over it laying on her bed," Ally pointed out.

"And every time she sees Fletcher and Kennedy together she seems jealous," Austin added.

"She also teases him a lot," Ally said with a smile.

"Well so do your friends Dez and Trish. Do they have feelings for each other?" Chyna countered.

"We wonder about that sometimes," Ally replied.

"Dez has feelings for Trish," Austin said suddenly.

"What!? You didn't tell me that!" Ally said in surprise.

"Dez didn't want me to tell anyone," Austin replied timidly. "I'm sorry Ally."

"It's okay Austin."

"Wow, this is so strange. I always thought that Olive was adamantly against dating Fletcher, but you guys are making really good points," Chyna said in shock.

"It's something to think ab...," Austin started to say, but Chyna cut him off.

"Oh my goodness! Olive loves Fletcher!" Chyna blurted out suddenly.

"Well that escalated quickly," Austin said in shock.

"No, I just remembered that Olive once said she loved him! I thought at the time she meant as a friend, but now I'm not so sure," Chyna said excitedly.

"This is great!" Ally replied.

"There's just one problem though; Fletcher is still dating Kennedy," Austin said.

"Dez and Trish were supposed to convince Olive to stand up to Kennedy, but Trish texted me that it's a no go," Ally said in disappointment.

"Hmmm, Don't worry about that. I think I have an idea," Chyna said as she grinned and raised her eyebrows up and down.


	6. Much Ado

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 6: Much Ado**

"So are you going to tell us your plan or just sit there and grin?" Austin asked with a laugh.

"Oh, right!" Chyna replied and felt a little embarrassed. "We need to make Olive and Fletcher realize that they are right for each other. Olive obviously has feelings for Fletcher, but I don't think she realizes it."

"That's what we thought too," Ally said.

"I had this great idea for how we can do it. While I was still at my old school I was one of the leads in Webster High's production of Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing" and I couldn't help but notice how similar Fletcher and Olive are to two of the characters in that play."

"You mean Beatrice and Benedick?" Ally asked with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Yeah, those are the ones! In the play they are always bickering with each other, but deep down they really have feelings for each other," Chyna continued.

"I think I see where you're going with this and I like it," Ally said with a smile.

"In the play their friends trick them into admitting their feelings for each other," Chyna then said.

"How did they do that?" Austin asked.

"Well they made sure that Benedick overheard someone saying that Beatrice was in love with him and then they did the same for Beatrice. Then the two of them ended up confessing their love for each other, because they had no doubt in their minds that the other felt the same way," Chyna concluded with a sly grin.

"I'm guessing that Benedick didn't already have a girlfriend in the play though," Austin pointed out.

"Well no, but once Olive realizes how she feels I know she will stand up to Kennedy," Chyna replied confidently.

Ally was about to say more when the door to the music room opened and Dez and Trish walked in.

"Wow, that girl knows a lot of stuff," Dez said, referring to Olive, as he entered the room.

"So, how did it go guys?" Ally asked in anticipation.

"Well she wouldn't agree to confront Kennedy, but you'll never guess what we found out," Trish replied excitedly.

"That Olive loves Fletcher?" Austin asked with a grin.

"How did you know!?" Trish asked with a little disappointment.

"Chyna told us about it and then she came up with an awesome plan!" Ally replied.

They then explained the plan in great detail to Dez and Trish. Everyone was a little surprised to find out that Dez was a big fan of "Much Ado About Nothing" though.

"What? You guys know I love a good romance," Dez said with a laugh.

"Whatever, so when are we planning to do all of this?" Trish asked.

"As soon as possible I say. We're running out of time and I've still got to help Chyna write a song for her audition," Ally answered.

"You got the audition?" Trish asked joyously.

"Yeah I did!" Chyna replied.

"Congrats!" Dez said as he gave Chyna a high five.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let me and Dez take care of the Fletcher half of the plan and then you three can take care of the Olive half," Trish then said.

"That sounds good to me. Let's meet back here in an hour," Ally replied as she stood up to leave.

The five of them then broke off into two groups and went to find Fletcher and Olive. Dez and Trish found Fletcher sitting in the Roomavator eating some frozen yogurt and thankfully he was alone. They then positioned themselves behind Fletcher, but close enough for him to overhear what they had to say.

"Hey Dez I have to tell you something!" Trish said loudly.

"What is it Trish? Is it exciting news!?" Dez replied a little too loudly.

"Dial it down numbskull," Trish muttered before continuing. "I just overheard Olive saying that she's in love with Fletcher!"

"What!?" Fletcher yelled as he stood up so fast that his yogurt went flying.

"Fletcher! Oh no! I didn't see you there! You weren't supposed to hear that!" Trish replied awkwardly.

"W-What do you mean she's in love with me?" Fletcher asked in shock.

"We mean she has feelings for you, duh!" Dez answered.

"Since when!?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think she's felt this way for a while," Trish responded with a smile.

"I can't believe it. She always teases me. I thought she couldn't stand me," Fletcher said a little sadly.

"She said she teases you BECAUSE she loves you," Dez then said.

"What? That doesn't really make sense," Fletcher replied confusedly.

"Sometimes when someone doesn't know how to properly express their feelings for someone those feelings come out as teasing," Trish explained.

"Are you okay buddy?" Dez asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just in shock," Fletcher replied.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Trish asked in anticipation.

"I…don't know. I mean she's always been a close friend, but I've never really thought of her in a romantic way."

"Well you have to admit she is really pretty," Dez said.

"Yeah…yeah she is," Fletcher said and he started to smile a little.

"And you already told us that you really care about her," Trish added.

"Yeah, I did say that."

"And I know you don't want to be with Kennedy anymore," Dez replied with a laugh.

"You've got that right!" Fletcher stated firmly.

"So, just promise us you will think about it," Trish said.

"Okay, I promise," Fletcher answered with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Chyna, Austin, and Ally found Olive reading a book on the terrace by herself and decided to quietly position themselves near her. Thankfully it was hard to distract Olive from a book, so she didn't notice them at first.

"Guys I have exciting news!" Chyna yelled to Austin and Ally, but Olive didn't look up. "I SAID I have exciting news!" she repeated and finally Olive looked up.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"I just overheard Fletcher saying he's in love with Olive!" Chyna said loudly.

"Nice try Chyna," Olive spoke from behind them.

"What?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"I know what you're trying to do. I've read "Much Ado About Nothing" at least ten times," Olive said with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chyna replied innocently. "What is this 'Much Dew' you are referring to?"

"Chyna, you were in the play!" Olive pointed out.

"Fine! You got me," Chyna replied sadly.

"Dez and Trish must have told you what I said earlier and now you think I have feelings for Fletcher," Olive said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not just that Olive. I am positive that you have feelings for him," Chyna stated boldly.

"I don't."

"Really? Then why do you sleep with a quilt that is covered in pictures of Fletcher?" Chyna asked.

"Because he's my friend! There are pictures of you on there too Chyna!"

"Yeah, but nowhere near as many as Fletcher," Chyna countered.

"Yeah, because I find him very amusing and a lot of my happy memories are of times he made me laugh, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"You told me you love him!" Chyna replied.

"I do love him, but…not in that way," Olive said, but again she paused when she tried to say it.

"You couldn't even say that without hesitating."

"Why is it so important for me to be in love with him? I know you were just making it up when you said he's in love with me," Olive said a little sadly.

"Olive, I think that deep down…"

"Stop it! Enough already! He doesn't love me, he loves you! So why did you have to come up here and bring all of this up when I had finally thought I had gotten over it!" Olive yelled and then broke into tears.

"Olive…what…oh no! Oh Olive, I'm so sorry," Chyna replied and then hugged Olive close.

"I am in love with him Chyna. I have been for a long time, but he doesn't love me," Olive cried into Chyna's shoulder.

"Yes I do," Fletcher said suddenly from the doorway.

Olive turned around so quickly that she nearly knocked Chyna over in the process. Fletcher was standing there looking at her with a smile.

"Don't you dare tease me like that Fletcher Quimby!" Olive yelled.

"I'm not teasing you. I've always cared a lot about you Olive, but I didn't realize until today how I really felt. Then I heard what you just said and I felt terrible. I realized that I had become so obsessed with Chyna that I had hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do. I know now that I do love you Olive," Fletcher said.

There was a moment where everyone on the terrace was completely still. Ally had begun to cry as the scene had unfolded and Austin had wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. After a moment of stunned silence Olive finally walked over to Fletcher and wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Olive. I should have realized what I had in front of me all along," Fletcher whispered.

"It's okay, don't…"

"SCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kennedy suddenly yelled as she entered the terrace.

Olive backed away from Fletcher quickly as Kennedy stormed over with a look of anger.

"Get off of my boyfriend!" Kennedy yelled at Olive.

"Kennedy, for the last time I don't want to date you anymore!" Fletcher yelled.

"I will not be publicly humiliated by a cheating boyfriend like this! Apologize to me now and tell all of these people that you have no feelings for Olive!" Kennedy then yelled at Fletcher.

"I'm not going to do that! I'm in love with Olive!" Fletcher yelled in return.

"Scott I'm warning you!"

"His name is FLETCHER!" Olive screamed and then walked over to Fletcher and planted a kiss on his lips.

When they kissed the whole terrace erupted in applause and Ally was so happy that she busted out her Ally dance in celebration. Fletcher and Olive continued kissing right in front of a furious Kennedy and neither of them cared what she thought. For Fletcher it was the best feeling in the world. He didn't care that he wasn't an experienced kisser, because to him it was the greatest kiss of all time. When the kiss finally ended Fletcher and Olive just looked at each other with a look of pure love, but Kennedy was looking at them with a look of pure anger.

"Fletcher you are humiliating me!" Kennedy yelled.

"You're humiliating yourself. We're through Kennedy. I hereby submit my resignation as your boyfriend. Yeah, that's right, I looked up that word in the dictionary," Fletcher said proudly.

Kennedy didn't even have the words to respond. She simply let out a loud sound of frustration and stormed off in a huff. When she left everyone cheered, which made her even madder.

"I think her approval rating just went way down," Olive said with a laugh.

"I have no idea what that means," Fletcher replied.

"That's what I love about you," Olive said with a smile and then kissed him again.

**A/N: No, this story is NOT over. I know that sounds like an ending, but we still have two more chapters and some Auslly and Trez goodness to go. So sit tight!**


	7. The Way Things Were

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 7: The Way Things Were**

After the events on the terrace everyone returned to the music room to celebrate and have a good laugh. Chyna kept trying to get a picture of Fletcher and Olive "smooching", much like she had done before, when they had pretended to date, but they were having no part of it. Eventually Chyna pretended to give up, but the second Fletcher gave Olive another kiss they heard the distinct sound of a cell phone camera taking a picture.

"Sorry, you guys are still my favorite sweethearts," Chyna said with a smile.

"It's okay Chyna. I know the camera loves me," Olive replied playfully.

"I don't know about the camera, but I know I love you," Fletcher then said and Olive gave him a loving smile in return.

"I love you too," Olive replied.

"Aww, I LOVE love," Ally said with a sigh.

"I LOVE love too," Chyna replied.

"Well I love that you love love," Ally then responded.

"Well I love that you love that I love…okay we should probably stop that," Chyna said with a laugh.

"Yes!" everyone, but Ally and Chyna, then said at once.

"Okay guys, Chyna and I should really get started on that song for her audition," Ally said as politely as she could.

"Alright, we'll leave you guys alone for a while. We'll all meet back up for dinner," Austin said as he led everyone out of the music room.

Once everyone had left Ally and Chyna sat down at the piano to begin writing the song.

"So what do you usually do for inspiration when writing songs?" Ally asked her.

"I usually like to write about what is happening around me. I tend to get a lot of inspiration from my personal life," Chyna answered.

"Me too! I absolutely love songs that are personal to the songwriter."

"Well we've had plenty going on, over the last couple of days, to inspire us; that's for sure," Chyna replied with a grin.

"There you go! I'm sure you could write an amazing song about everything that's happened," Ally said.

"Well I'm not the only person writing this song, so I would love to include some things that are personal to you in it as well."

"Like what?" Ally asked.

"Well, to start with, how about your feelings for Austin?" Chyna replied with a grin.

"What? My feelings for Austin? What do you mean?"

"Come on Ally, it's so obvious that the two of you are in love with each other," Chyna answered.

"Well…we're really good friends, but I don't know about being in love with each other," Ally replied timidly.

"You're not fooling me Ally. There is definitely something going on there."

"There was something going on, but not anymore," Ally then said sadly.

"What happened?"

"We dated for a few days and then things got awkward and we were worried that it was going to interfere with our careers, so we broke up," Ally replied, but she sounded like it hurt to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Ally, but it sounds like you kind of regret making that decision to me."

"I do…but I also don't. Does that make any sense?" Ally asked.

"Yes it does, but it also sounds like you guys barely gave it a chance before just giving up," Chyna replied.

"Maybe, but I just don't know. Things are so complicated," Ally said in frustration.

"Ally, be honest with me. How do you really feel about Austin?"

"I…he's…I'm in love with him. You were right I'm totally in love with him, but I'm scared," Ally finally said.

"It's okay to be scared, but you can't let that hold you back from being with the one you love," Chyna said as she gently rubbed Ally's back to console her.

"The way things were when we were dating…I'm so worried that we'll never be able to get past that and that it will ruin our friendship," Ally cried.

"Maybe you guys were trying too hard to change things when you started dating. Instead of just doing what you always do, but as a couple, you tried to make everything different."

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Things don't seem awkward at all between the two of you now, but you still clearly have feelings for each other. Nothing really has to change, it just becomes a little more intimate," Chyna suggested.

"You're right. I just have to get over this fear the same way I got over my stage fright," Ally replied with a weak smile. "Thanks Chyna, you really seem to know what you're talking about."

"That's because I spend a lot of time around Olive and she has read a lot of books on dating," Chyna said with a laugh.

"Well then she certainly knows what she's talking about," Ally replied with a laugh of her own.

"So you promise you won't give up on the idea of dating Austin?" Chyna asked.

"I promise," Ally answered with a smile and a hug. "So, let's get started on that song."

"Okay, but just let me make a quick phone call," Chyna said as she stood up and left the room for a moment.

While Chyna was gone Ally started to play a tune on the piano as she contemplated what Chyna had said. She began to realize that Chyna was right about how she had not even given her relationship with Austin a chance before giving up on it. She also began to wonder if Austin was in love with her as well, but she wasn't sure. She knew that Austin still had feelings for her, because he had admitted that, but how strong were those feelings? Before Ally could come up with an answer Chyna returned.

"Okay, let's get started," Chyna said as she sat down.

For the next few hours the two of them batted around ideas and came up with melodies. They began to find that between the two of them writing a song wasn't hard at all. Soon a beautiful song started to come together and Chyna's confidence in her audition began to rise. They were so focused on writing that they barely even noticed how much time had passed. If Chyna had not gotten a text they might not have even glanced at the clock.

"Oh wow, it's later than I thought. We were supposed to meet everyone for dinner," Ally said when she noticed the time.

"That's what this text was about. They said to meet out on the terrace, so why don't you go on out there and I'll meet you in a few minutes," Chyna replied.

"Okay," Ally said as she left the room and headed for the terrace.

When Ally arrived she was greeted by a strange scene. She found that the lights had been turned off around the terrace and one of the tables had been draped with a fancy white table cloth. On the table were two candles and two covered dishes. If Ally didn't know better she would have thought someone was planning a romantic dinner. It took a second for Ally to realize that she was alone on the terrace, which she found odd as Chyna had said everyone was waiting. After a minute or so the doors opened again and Austin walked out.

"Hey Ally, how's the song…whoa! What's going on out here?" Austin asked as he noticed the table.

"I don't know. Where is everyone else?" Ally asked.

"They told me I should head on out here and that they would be up in a second."

"Wait a second…I think I know what is happening here," Ally said with a look of comprehension.

"What?"

"They just set us up on a romantic dinner date," Ally answered with a smile.

"Really?" Austin asked nervously. "Well…do you want to…I mean we don't have to…?"

"I think it would be nice," Ally replied as she reached out and took Austin's hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I'm willing to take that risk if you are," Ally replied.

"Okay, let's do this," Austin said with more confidence and then led Ally over to the table.

Austin pulled Ally's chair out for her, like a true gentleman, and then he took his own seat. The two of them then spent a moment just glancing around at how beautiful the scene was. The sky was full of stars and between the moonlight and the candlelight they had no trouble seeing at all. After they got comfortable they lifted the covers on their dishes and then both let out a laugh. On Austin's plate was a stack of pancakes and on Ally's plate was heart shaped salami and pickles.

"That is awesome!" Austin said.

"This has to be Dez's handy work," Ally replied with a smile.

"Wow, they really went to a lot of work," Austin then said.

"I think it's sweet. You know they all want to see us back together," Ally replied.

"I know, but things are complicated."

"Only because we made them complicated," Ally countered.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked in confusion.

"I mean, we thought we had to make everything different because we were dating, but why change what brought us together in the first place? We have an amazing relationship."

"Yeah, we do, but things got awkward when we were dating," Austin pointed out.

"Yeah, but did we really give it a chance? I feel like we just gave up so easily," Ally said sadly.

"I've felt the same way, but I'm also scared," Austin admitted.

"Remember what my Mom told me to help get me over my stage fright? She told me not to over think things, and that's exactly what we did."

"So…are you saying you want to get back together?" Austin asked.

"Only if you want to as well," Ally replied timidly.

"I do want to. I have for a while, but I didn't think it was what you wanted," Austin finally admitted with a smile.

"Well then let's make it official. Will you be my boyfriend again Austin Moon?" Ally asked.

"I would love to Ally Dawson," Austin answered as he reached across the table and took Ally's hand.

They then ate the meals that were prepared for them with a feeling like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders after so much time. They were both relieved to find that there was no longer any awkwardness. As they finally finished their meals they were surprised to hear beautiful violin music playing.

"Where is that music coming from?" Austin asked in confusion.

"It's me Chyna! I'm playing this music over the speakers. Angus helped me tap into the system, so what are you waiting for? Get up and dance," Chyna said over the speakers.

They both just laughed as Austin stood up and offered Ally his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Austin asked.

"Of course," Ally replied as she took his hand and stood from her chair.

Austin then pulled Ally close and began to slowly dance with her. As they danced they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Remember when we danced together at Trish's Quinceanera?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, that was fun," Ally said with a smile.

"Well I never told you this, but there was something I really wanted to do that night, but I didn't have the courage."

"What was it?" Ally asked curiously.

"This," Austin said and then leaned forward and kissed Ally.

The two of them stopped dancing for a moment and just enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss; it was more gentle and loving. Austin gently cupped Ally's cheek with his hand as he placed slow kisses on her lips and Ally returned each one as she ran a hand through his hair. When they finally stopped Austin was surprised to find Ally crying softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've never been better. I love you Austin," Ally replied.

"I love you too Ally," Austin said and then kissed her again.

**A/N: One more chapter to go, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Trez. It's coming in the next chapter. **


	8. OpportunANTy Knocking

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm or Austin & Ally. They belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 8: OpportunANTy Knocking**

The following day Dez continued his filming by following Angus around for the day. Trish accompanied him as well and she claimed it was because she had nothing better to do, but Dez knew she was beginning to enjoy his company. Angus showed the two of them his latest project, which was a robot that could make smoothies.

"Hey, what are you trying to do; put me out of a job at the juice bar?" Trish asked when she saw it.

"You still have that job?" Dez asked in surprise.

"That's a good question," Trish said as she pulled out her cell phone and called her boss. "Hey, it's Trish…what…oh okay. Nevermind, I was fired yesterday," Trish added after hanging up the phone.

Angus couldn't help but laugh as he made some more adjustments to the robot. After adjusting a few things Angus stepped back and hit a button on a remote, which brought the robot to life. There was a few seconds where it simply made a few mechanical noises before it finally started moving.

"Smoothie Bot 3000 is online," the robot said.

"Okay Smoothie Bot, I'll take a strawberry and banana smoothie…oh and add some bacon," Angus replied.

"You're adding bacon to it? That sounds revolting," Trish said in disgust.

"I add bacon to everything," Angus replied with a laugh.

The robot then turned to gather ingredients from the containers Angus had laid in front of it and then it began to mix them inside a cup. It then opened up a panel in its midsection where a blender was located and began to blend it together.

"Wow, that's impressive," Dez said as he filmed the whole thing.

"Thank you," Angus replied proudly.

Once it was finally done Angus took the cup and drank from it. After a small sip he had a satisfied look on his face as he simply said, "Mmmm."

"So Angus, how did you get into technology?" Dez asked.

"When I was little I liked to take things apart to see how they worked. My Parents were always impressed when I was able to put it back together once I was finished, so they started buying me more things to tinker around with," Angus answered as he continued drinking his smoothie.

"That's really cool. Is there any way you can help me edit my movie once I'm finished filming it?" Dez then asked.

"Of course, I have some movie editing software that will make your movie look like a Michael Bay film…except without the explosions," Angus replied.

"Some explosions would be nice," Dez said thoughtfully.

"You never should have told him that," Trish told Angus with a laugh.

Angus just laughed as he powered down the robot and began to clean it up. As he worked a thought occurred to Angus so he decided to ask some questions of his own.

"So, how long before you two start dating?" Angus asked bluntly.

"What!? Why do you think we will start dating?" Trish asked in shock.

"Well everyone else has hooked up, so I just figured you guys would too," Angus replied.

"Just because everyone else is coupling up doesn't mean Dez and I will," Trish said in annoyance.

"Well the two of you tease each other just like Fletcher and Olive do, so I figured it was a similar situation," Angus continued.

"It's not a similar situation. Olive teased Fletcher because she secretly loved him. I don't secretly love Dez," Trish stated plainly. "And Dez doesn't secretly have feelings for me," she then added.

"Actually…I do," Dez said timidly.

"What!?" Trish asked in utter shock.

"Trish, I really like spending time with you…and the truth is I've had feelings for you for a while now," Dez said nervously.

Trish wasn't sure how to respond. She stood there in stunned silence, trying to find the words to say, for a few moments. She had never even imagined a moment like this and she was frankly surprised that she wasn't disgusted by the idea. In fact, she found herself kind of wanting to say she felt the same, and that only made her feel more confused.

"So…how do you feel about this?" Dez asked when she didn't respond.

"I…don't know," Trish said weakly.

"Oh…okay, I understand," Dez said sadly and turned to walk away.

"Dez wait!" Trish called out and placed a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "Look, I know I give you a hard time, but the truth is…I like spending time with you too."

"Really?" Dez asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but this doesn't mean I'm madly in love with you or anything, but…I'm not opposed to giving it a chance," Trish said with a smile.

"I can live with that," Dez said and then hugged her.

"Awww," Angus said with a smile.

"Dial it down computer boy, I just said I would give it a chance," Trish replied with a laugh.

"With everyone hooking up then maybe I've got a chance!" Angus said excitedly.

"That reminds me; I expected you to be more upset about the whole Fletcher and Olive thing. Chyna said you have a huge crush on Olive," Trish pointed out.

"I did, and still do a little, but honestly I saw Fletcher and Olive dating coming from a mile away. Besides, at this new school I have so many dating options that I never had at Webster High. Everyone here is an ANT, so my chances are a lot better," Angus said with a grin.

"Good for you Angus," Dez replied.

Dez and Angus then sat down to begin editing Dez's movie, while Trish put her two cents in as well about how it should be made.

Meanwhile, Ally and Chyna were hard at work in the music room finishing Chyna's song for her audition. They were so focused on the song that they almost didn't notice someone enter the music room. When Ally looked up she saw a tall balding man wearing a Twisted Sister t-shirt, with a blazer over it, and corduroy pants.

"Mr. Grundy!" Chyna said when she saw him. "I would like you to meet Ally Dawson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Sorry I haven't come by sooner, but I've been very busy. Apparently Hashimoto has decided to start developing televisions and I simply have to design one of my own now," Zoltan said as he shook Ally's hand.

"It's okay, we've been pretty busy ourselves," Ally replied.

"So I've heard. I hear that love is in the air," Zoltan said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's in the air alright…and pretty much everywhere else too," Ally joked.

"Maybe this means I'll finally have a chance with…nevermind I've said too much," Zoltan replied awkwardly.

"Okay…moving on, we're just finishing up my song for my audition for Starr Records," Chyna then said.

"Yes, I heard about that! I came here to wish you good luck. I've actually met Jimmy Starr a few times, and I must say I was quite impressed by him," Zoltan replied.

"Ally here is actually signed to Starr Records as well," Chyna said as she pointed to Ally.

"I know, isn't this amazing? Between Austin and Ally these are the most celebrities I've ever had here at Z-Tech at one time."

"I don't know if I'd call myself a celebrity," Ally said modestly.

"Are you kidding? I loved your dance video. I think I have the dance down pretty well!" Zoltan said and then started doing the dance. "Climb the rope…wash the windows…dry my hands!" he called out as he did each step, but it was taking everything they had for Ally and Chyna not to laugh at how bad he was.

"That's great Mr. Grundy, but we have to get this song done by tonight," Chyna said politely.

"Oh of course, my bad, I'll talk to you all later," Zoltan said as he left the room.

"What an interesting man," Ally said with a laugh when he left.

The two of them then went back to work on the song. They worked all the way up until thirty minutes before Chyna's audition, just to make sure everything was perfect. Chyna had never felt more nervous in her life, but she also felt excited as well.

Dez set up a webcam in the music room so that they could communicate with Jimmy Starr over the internet. He then set up a table next to it where he sat his laptop computer, so that he could sit and monitor everything as it happened. Chyna had dressed in her best outfit she had for the occasion and had even straightened her hair. Finally, once everything was in place, Dez placed a call to Jimmy over video chat.

"Hello Dez, is everything ready?" Jimmy asked.

"We are good to go," Dez responded with a thumb up.

"Hello Chyna, my name is Jimmy Starr," Jimmy then said.

"Hello Mr. Starr. It's an honor to meet you," Chyna said nervously.

"The honor is all mine. Just begin whenever you are ready," he replied.

Chyna then took a deep breath to calm herself down before she began.

"This is a song that Ally and I wrote. It's called 'Something's Gotta Give'" Chyna said and then began singing as Ally began to play the piano.

_Another day goes by_

_As she holds it all inside_

_She says she won't cry_

_As he stands by her side_

_Does he see her the way she sees him?_

_Does he know how she really feels deep down?_

_Will there ever be a day where it won't hurt anymore?_

_Girl you gotta take that risk_

_Girl you gotta let him know_

_No more holding it in_

_It's time to let it go_

_Cause something's gotta give tonight_

_Everything is gonna come out right_

_Tell him how you feel_

_It's time to make it real_

_Cause something's gotta give_

_Another day goes by_

_She wonders what could have been_

_She says she won't cry_

_When she's looking right at him_

_Does he wish that things were different?_

_Does want to give it another try?_

_Will there ever be that second chance for them?_

_Girl you gotta take that risk_

_Girl you gotta let him know_

_No more holding it in_

_It's time to let it go_

_Cause something's gotta give tonight_

_Everything is gonna come out right_

_Tell him how you feel_

_It's time to make it real_

_Cause something's gotta give_

_Something's gotta give._

Chyna finished singing and then there was a silent pause before Jimmy finally spoke.

"That was amazing Chyna! A talent like you does not come along every day," Jimmy said and sounded quite impressed.

"So does this mean I get a contract?" Chyna asked anxiously.

"Yes it does! I will send a contract down to my Los Angeles office and have someone bring it up to your school by tomorrow," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Chyna replied as she jumped up and down in celebration.

"You're very welcome, and have a great day," Jimmy then said as he signed off.

"Congratulations!" Olive said as she gave Chyna a hug.

"Thank you! This is the greatest day of my life!" Chyna exclaimed.

Everyone took turns hugging her and congratulating her for a good few minutes. Finally everything settled down and Chyna had an idea.

"I say we throw a party to celebrate!" Chyna said.

"Awesome! I'll go get the cake and party decorations and Angus can supply the smoothies!" Dez said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure about that. My smoothie isn't sitting too well," Angus said as he held his stomach in pain.

"I knew you shouldn't have put bacon in it," Trish said as she rolled her eyes.

Dez and Trish then went to gather party supplies while everyone else helped set everything up for the celebration party. Once they got back it took hardly any time at all to get everything ready. Soon they were enjoying themselves to some cake and punch while dancing to the seemingly endless supply of music that Angus had on his computer. After everyone started to settle down a little Dez brought out his laptop.

"Hey guys, wanna see the trailer I made for my movie?" Dez asked.

"Sure," Ally said as everyone gathered around to watch.

Dez then sat the computer on a table and pressed the play button.

The trailer started with an outside shot of the Z-Tech School with Dez's voice speaking over the footage.

"_Welcome to the Z-Tech school for ANTs. I know what you're thinking…why would you make a school for ants? Well these are not your typical ants. This is a school for people with advanced natural talents, so come inside and be amazed!"_

The scene then cut to a shot of the inside of the Roomavator. A group of students stood around talking to each other as the voiceover continued.

"_These incredibly gifted students live and go to school here at Z-Tech. They live inside a technical marvel of a building that even comes equipped with a Roomba!"_

"It's a Roomavator you goofus," Trish whispered to Dez.

"I'll edit that later," Dez replied.

"_They may not seem like ordinary students, but I assure you they are just like you and me. They put their freshly shaved legs into their pants one leg at a time…"_

The video then showed a shot of Fletcher and Dez showing off their smooth, hairless legs and Fletcher hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Olive just laughed and gently rubbed his arm to assure him that everything was okay.

"…_and they fall in love just like everyone else. During my time with the ANTs I saw love blossom like a delicate rose and it was all thanks to their friendly neighborhood Love Whisperer."_

Everyone laughed at this part, even Trish, and Dez simply smiled proudly.

"_These kids are extraordinary, but they are also just like you and me. I saw some amazing things during my time here. So join me on a journey through the life of an ANT."_

The video then faded to black, but suddenly there was a big explosion on the screen followed by the words, "Edited by Angus Chestnut," appearing on the screen. After a few seconds the words, "and Dez," appeared in smaller letters beneath that. After a few more seconds the words, "oh…and also Trish," appeared in even smaller letters beneath Dez's name.

"See, I told you I would add an explosion," Angus said with a laugh.

"That's all the credit I get?" Trish asked in annoyance.

"Angus created that part," Dez said defensively.

"I'm just messing with you Dez. I thought it was good," Trish said and then kissed Dez on the cheek.

"Whoa! Did Trish really just kiss Dez on the cheek!?" Ally asked in shock.

"Yeah I did. We're kind of sort of…maybe dating," Trish replied.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you guys!" Ally said with a joyous smile.

"Awesome!" Austin said and then gave Dez a high five. "What up!" they said together afterwards.

"This is great, but you two have to promise me something," Ally then said.

"What is it?" Trish asked curiously.

"If you two ever get married…please don't move in with me," Ally replied sincerely.

Everyone burst into laughter at that and the laughter carried on for a good minute, but no one seemed to realize that Ally had been completely serious.

The following morning everyone gathered together to say their goodbyes to Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone involved as no one wanted to see them go.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Chyna said as she started to cry a little.

"I know, but we left my Dad alone, back in Miami, to watch the store by himself, and I'm sure he's freaking out by now," Ally said sadly.

"Well it's been an amazing experience. I'm so glad we got to meet you guys," Austin said as he shook hands with the guys and hugged the girls.

"Me too, If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be with Olive right now," Fletcher said as he gave Olive a smile.

"And if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be with Ally right now," Austin replied with his own smile.

"And I wouldn't be kind of sort of with Trish right now," Dez added and then seemed a little confused about what "kind of sort of" meant.

"I just wish we could have found someone for you Chyna," Ally then said.

"It's okay; I'm honestly not looking to be tied down right now. I'm more of a free spirit," Chyna replied.

"Yeah; and her crushes change on a daily basis anyway," Olive added with a laugh.

"Okay Olive, that's enough of that," Chyna said playfully.

"Well I'm sure this won't be goodbye for long. Now that you're with Starr Records maybe we could tour together sometime," Austin said to Chyna.

"I would like that," Chyna replied with a smile.

"Well, since this isn't a goodbye then let's just say see you later," Ally said while trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay then…see you later," Chyna replied and then hugged Ally as they both began to cry.

"See you guys!" Austin added as he started putting his bags into the trunk of the waiting taxi cab.

Austin then opened the door to get in, but he was shocked to find someone already inside.

"What are you doing in here?" Austin asked.

"Oh hi Austin; fancy meeting you here," Lexi said in mock surprise. "I suppose we could share a cab."

"Lexi, get out of there," Chyna said in exasperation.

Lexi stepped out of the cab in a huff and then stormed off towards the front door of Z-Tech.

"I'll give her credit; she's persistent," Austin said with a smirk.

"Well we better get going," Austin said as the four of them started getting into the taxi. "Keep in touch!"

"We will!" everyone answered back.

"Don't worry guys, I'll invite every one of you to the premiere of my documentary when it's finished!" Dez said as he got into the cab.

"Awesome and I'll even have a date to the premiere!" Fletcher said as he lifted his and Olive's clasped hands.

"Yeah you will! Stay smooth buddy!" Dez then said to Fletcher as he closed the door.

As they watched the taxi drive away everyone had a few tears in their eyes. Even though not all of them had an eidetic memory they still knew there was no way they would ever forget they day they met Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I'm not much of a songwriter, so hopefully the song wasn't too lame. Don't forget that this coming Christmas Holiday I will be doing the collection of Christmas Themed Folive one shots, so if you want to write one for the collection just send me a PM or hit me up on Twitter. My screen name is: Paul_Matthews13. **


End file.
